Tudo faz parte do plano
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Como eu disse antes, Shizune: tudo faz parte do plano." — ShikaTema


Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Tudo faz parte do plano<p>

— Tsunade-sama, o exame chunnin está chegando. Precisamos acelerar os preparativos. — Era bastante cedo quando Shizune entrava pela porta do escritório da Hokage, e ao perceber que a própria estava dormindo sobre sua mesa, exclamou: — Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade despertou, alarmada.

— O que houve, Shizune?

— Francamente, não é hora para dormir. — Shizune suspirou, agradecendo aos céus por sua Hokage não ter acordado furiosa. — O exame chunnin. Temari-san e a comitiva de Suna devem estar chegando aos portões da vila dentro de poucas horas.

— Ah certo, certo... — Tsunade pegou os papéis que Shizune lhe entregara contendo os times gennins participantes e várias outras coisas que lhe dava preguiça só de pensar. — Chame Shikamaru.

— A senhora vai coloca-lo como guia da representante de Suna novamente?

— Mas é claro. Esse é o trabalho dele.

Shizune franziu o cenho e depois de muito pensar, resolver fazer a pergunta que lhe incomodava.

— Tsunade-sama... Por que coloca tanto o Shikamaru como guia da Temari-san? É claro que no começo ela precisava, mas agora já veio tanto a Konoha que aposto que conhece cada lugar dessa vila...

Tsunade esboçou um sorriso que, francamente, fez Shizune até se encolher um pouco.

— Há um bom tempo Temari não precisa de um guia aqui, eu sei muito bem disso Shizune.

— Então... Por quê? — Ela se atreveu a perguntar novamente, estranhando ainda mais.

— Tudo faz parte do meu plano. — Tsunade se limitou a responder, ainda sorrindo. — Além do mais, aposto tudo o que tenho que Shikamaru adora esse trabalho.

— Mas...

— Está falando demais hoje, Shizune. Vá chamar o Nara e lhe passe essa missão. Se bem que a essa altura, ele já deve estar nos portões de Konoha esperando a chegada dela.

Shizune abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes a fim de perguntar novamente, mas dessa vez achou melhor desistir, saindo da sala para fazer o que lhe foi mandado.

Horas mais tarde, Shizune havia retornado para o escritório da Hokage, trabalhando ao seu lado durante todo o dia. Ela sabia que os convidados de Suna já deviam ter chegado há algum tempo na vila, mas aguentou sua curiosidade a respeito da conversa de mais cedo por certo tempo. Mas não para sempre.

Foi quando elas finalmente haviam terminado todo o trabalho que a mulher não resistiu. Ela e Tsunade estavam saindo do prédio Hokage, dali as duas iriam para um bar, relaxar e beber. Ideia da loira, claro.

— Tsunade-sama... Eu ainda não entendo uma coisa.

— O que?

— Por que insiste em colocar Shikamaru como guia da Temari-san? Ele é um chunnin, poderia estar fazendo missões com o seu time e...

— Francamente, Shizune! Você não entende nada dessas coisas, não é mesmo? — Ao ver que a outra estava ainda mais confusa, Tsunade suspirou. — Venha, venha comigo.

Elas tomaram um caminho diferente daquele que seguia para o bar, depois de alguns minutos que Shizune foi reconhecer o local para onde estavam se dirigindo.

— Por que estamos indo para o hotel em que Temari-san está hospedada?

— Fique quieta e observe. — Shizune então calou a boca e seguiu o olhar da Godaime, que ia direto para um beco do lado do hotel, onde Shikamaru e Temari estavam parados, conversando.

Era um local não muito iluminado como o resto da rua, mas ainda visível aos olhos delas.

— Eles só estão conversan-

— Xiu!

Foi somente quando Temari passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Nara, e ele a agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto, que Shizune entendeu o que Tsunade queria dizer. Ela via surpresa a cena dos dois ninjas se beijando apaixonadamente.

— Viu agora? — Tsunade sorria convencida.

— Eles estão juntos? Espera aí... — Ela olhou para sua Hokage, os pontos ligando em sua cabeça. — Desde o começo você os colocou trabalhando juntos por causa disso?

— Como eu disse antes, Shizune: tudo faz parte do plano.

* * *

><p>E essa sou eu matando toda a saudade desse casal, cara como eu sentia falta deles!<p> 


End file.
